The present invention relates in general to programming of computer systems and more particularly to a method and apparatus for developing applications software.
The number of applications for computers has grown remarkably in the last few years and so too has the number of persons skilled in the art of computer programming. Nonetheless computer literacy is not universal and in any case the programming of any new system is usually time consuming. One category of a programmable system involves computer controlled combinations of test instruments adapted to provide a common result. Microcomputers have been incorporated into the design of many electronic test instruments such as multimeters, signal generators, logic analyzers, digitizers and the like wherein the microcomputers typically control instrument settings, data storage and display, and often provide communication with a host computer through interconnecting buses. The host computer may be programmed to supply instructions to the microprocessor in each instrument for controlling the operation of the individual instruments in performing selected tests, while also acquiring data from the instruments, performing calculations based on the acquired data, and displaying the results. Once computer software is developed for various tests to be performed the computer-based instrument system greatly reduces the labor required inasmuch as an operator does not then have to manually adjust the settings of the instruments before or during such test and does not have to manually assemble or process the data acquired. However, the major drawback to such computer-based instrument systems relates to the need for development of separate host computer software for each combination of tests. Testing is described by way of example and it is understood the problems associated with assembling of other combination systems may be similarly addressed. What is needed is a method and apparatus for permitting persons not skilled in the art of computer programming to easily develop easily used computer applications software.